supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 4
Angelo Todaro (6000 points) Negative #Gemma the Good Witch Toshio Samo (6010 points) Positive #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I am so awesome! Who doesn't like his or her self?!) #Shika Koshi #Satoko Samo #Paula Iconic #Lucy Iconic #Rico Iconic-Todaro #Marisa Iconic-Todaro #Imogen Iconic-Todaro #Myles Iconic-Todaro #Takeshi Kudo #Takashi Kudo #Yuki Kaito #Shiro Higa #Yukina Kaito #Satoko Saito #Kai Taki #Hanako Shaki #Arata Kenji #Satoshi Taki #Shinji Yuku #Ryuu Kaito #Akira Koma #Kenji Kawata #Moriko Higa #Hana Kudo #Emiko Kaito #Aki Kenji #Aiko Saito #Setsuko Taki #Ai Shaki #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel~ My mom and his mom met via FaceBook and YouTube to hang out, I find him to be a selfish, spoiled, whining brat when I took his salted salmon off him, when he ate upstairs ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN VIDEO GAMES YOU LITTLE TWERP! THIS CHILD DOESN'T CARE ABOUT PETA AND CALLS THEM 'MORONS' When we went to a zoo, I spanked him for deciding to go to the zoo. I was in major trouble. I also peformed tickle-torture on his with feather-to-foot when he decided to go to a Japanese Animal show, he beaten me because he was sensitive, HE IS NOTHING BUT A BRAT! seeing him play pretend fights with his Sonic toys break my heart! I end up taking the toys off him, and he began to cry. KFC (6030 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I love eating meat, so I am fond of KFC. #Ms. Joe ~ I DON'T CARE IF EVERYBODY KNOWS THEY TORTURE CHICKENS! KFC IS AMAZING! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ NOBODY CARES WHAT THEY SAY! KFC IS NOT-AT-ALL HORRIBLE! NOBODY SHOULD HATE IT! I GO THERE EVERY WEEK TO EAT AT THIS FABULOUS RESTAURANT! WHY DOES MY F***ING VEGETARIAN ANOTHER COUNTERPART DISAGREE?! EAT AT THIS RESTURUANT! I DON'T CARE! JUST GO TO IT RIGHT NOW! #Lauren Marele #Melissa Beauregard #Diana Beauregard #Tyson Fliany #Blake Fliany Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is just sick and disgusting! The though of those poor baby chicks having their beaks cut off and tortured to death just breaks my heart. Each year, 1 billion chickens are being tortured and killed by this awful chain restaurant! Not only that, but they are destroying the rain forests! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Not a fan, I don't believe it kills chickens, we need to eat meat sometime, I'm not a huge fan, so Giuseppe eats at this restaurant every week? fat f***! #Tariko Kirochu ~ Ugh, chicken is even my number 1 least favorite food! This is just plain sick! #Ji min Kirochu ~ Disgusting, absolutely disgusting! I can't believe those poor chickens have their bones and wings broken just for a sadistic value meal. I'm glad I'm a vegetarian. #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ This is KFC, I hate and don't like it, I don't care what my Normal counterpart says, I just want to eat salad with tomatoes, I go to a salad, vegetarian resturaunt every week, unlike fat f*** of a Normal Counterpart, I don't eat at this s***ty resturaunt, no matter how many times he told me to! he can go f*** off! sigh----, American fast food is so disgusting, fatty hamburgers, fried chicken, and french fries, not my thing! This is why I'm lighter and not as heavy as my Normal counterpart. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: I agree with my Normal counterpart and Another Giuseppe, I don't give a f*** on what Normal Giuseppe says) Trivia The Exorcist (6060 points) The Beyond (6100 points) The Ring (6150 points) Positive #Ji Min Kirochu Jerry Springer (6210 points) Oobi (6280 points) Positive Negative #Ji woong Kirochu #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Unstoppable Missy Floorz (6360 points) Positive #Gadadhara Bobbalu Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ This is way worse than Marvin Marvin, The Jerry Springer Show, and Twilight combined! #Paula Iconic ~ This is the most awful mess I have ever seen! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This is the worst birthday gift ever! Mom got me a tablet and it was an awesome present! #Lucy Iconic ~ I have a TV.com account and I rated it a 1.0! I wish the site still allowed me to rate something a 0.0! #Takako Sato ~ Stop with the young, naked Japanese boys having their body parts turning into mold and bugs! #Lucy Burb #Joseph Kiranoko #Marie-Anne Kiranoko #Hans Kiranoko #Rolf Kiranoko #Tariko Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #Ji kwong Kirochu #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: THIS IS SLIGHTLY WORSE THAN BME OLYMPICS!) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Satoko's log! Day 20: GET ME A KNIFE!) #Gemma the Good Witch Total Drama All Stars Eliminations My Way (6450 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I'm sorry to say, Queen Bee Heather, but your TDAS predictions were awful! First of all, the reasons for being voted off don't make any sense, for example, how can someone get eliminated just because they wanted to go shopping or were attacked by a fellow player? Welcome to the mind mashup, folks. Secondly, Heather can't win at least twice because she already did so in the US ending of TDWT and other countries. But in my country, Canada (where the show originated in and where my hometown Lake Hoohaw is in), Alejandro won. Third of all, no one in the TD series has to go bald all the time, fourth of all, Jo is a female, not a male, and finally, you forgot Scott, no offense. Justin Bieber (6550 points) Positive #Kara Douglas #Adam Inigratte ~ I thought he was cool! #D.W. Brown #Dalton Sands #Pascal Cap #Rosie Hill #Sheila Seinfeld #Brooke Gilmore #Yasmin Bosley #Melissa Acoustir #Oliver Bedrich #Amelia Sutton #Hannah Teavee #Kayla Birou Negative #Ji Woong Kirochu ~ Awful! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ his songs simply raped my ears!! Auuugh! #Hailey Cloud ~ Ack! Make it stop, make it stop! #Mulan Cloud ~ Justin Bieber's music is just plain awful! #Anna Kirochu ~ #Trent Winer ~ #Deanna Clark ~ #Melissa Winer ~ #Adelaide Cruise ~ #Tariko Kirochu ~ Grumpy Cat (Tardar Sauce) (6660 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Just like me, when people need to die. Negative OceanDisney2100 (Warren Cook) (6780 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ I'm very glad this f***ing b******'s account is suspended! I'd force this worthless, worthless vandal to watch The Exorcist, The Beyond, The Ring, The Grudge, The Cursed Ring Grape, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Jumanji, Unstoppable Missy Floorz, G.I. Giuseppe, Multinanny 24-7, Zathura, Deadly Women, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Family S.O.S. With Jo Frost! In addition, on YouTube, I'd make the son of a b**** turn all eyes on Annoying Orange, BME Pain Olympics, and others, AN OVERLOADED LACK OF EXCEPTIONS!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ This guy makes fake VHS openings of Disney, Warner Bros, Lyrick Studios, and Dreamworks films! He made fake VHS openings of certain films that did not even exist in a certain year! Mr. Cook, you have to quit uploading VHS openings with incorrect years and segments or I will join in the mob to try to stop you! I'm glad that your account has been suspended. Oh, I checked YouTube and you uploaded a video called Opening to The Devil Wears Prada 1982 VHS REAL NOT FAKE. NO! Because that film came out in 2006 and not 1982. It wasn't even released on VHS either and it wasn't made by Disney! I don't know if you did actually upload it, but I think you did, and I am glad that video became unavailable because of you being a YouTube troll. You should watch Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Bubble Guppies, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, Tickety Toc, The Mr. Men Show, Today's Special, Noozles, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, and other children's shows not made by Disney. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ SUFFER ALREADY! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I would force him to watch Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha and Home Improvement! He should also watch My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway and Rosanne! These are the shows which are NOT ''animated and which are ''NOT made by Disney! BME Pain Olympics (6910 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F*** IS THIS C***?!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I don't want to live on this planet anymore! whoever made this is a perverted sick b****** #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Oh my god! WHAT THE F***?! Now, I'm afraid of peeing standing up) #Hans Kiranoko ~ Good thing zhis was banned in Germany, It gave me really f***ing scary nightmares after a classmate made me watch it with mein classmates and Alda's, nein s***, he got expelled, and I STILL HATE HIM! F***! I don't even vant this. #Sophie the Otter ~ PLEASE BAN THIS IN LAKE HOOHAW PERMANENTLY! IT'S A LIVING TORTURE! IN FACT, BAN IT WORLDWIDE PERMANENTLY, NO EXCEPTIONS! ME AND MY IMAGINARY TWIN SISTER HATE IT TO DEATH! #Marilou the Otter ~ Agreed with my twin sister, out of all the shock sites I visited with the Another counterpart of Reicheru, THIS IS THE WORST! #Rolf Kiranoko ~ ZHIS IZ ZHE VORST! I agree vith mein bruder on zhis, Oh mein gott! poor Alda, zhe's zcarred for life after zhat! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ I don't want.... #Alessandro (Another) ~ (Translation: I agree with most of everyone, what is this?!) #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I WANT TO GO HOME AND PLAY TEAM FORTRESS 2 AFTER THAT! I'm glad I'm a woman, I hate this, I wanted to put a knife to my breasts, and cut-----NO! IT WILL BE LIKE THAT!) #Kenji Kawata ~ (Translation: What the h*** is this? men cutting their privates off? Now I'm afraid of being nude!) #Gemma the Good Witch ~ THIS VIDEO SHOULD BE BLOCKED IN THE UNITED KINGDOM PERMANENTLY!!! AND ALSO BLOCK ALL OF IT WORLDWIDE PERMANENTLY!!! AND I WILL ''NOT ''TAKE ANY CHANCES!!!! IIDNA (the enemy of PETA) (7050 points) Positive #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel ~ Thank you very much for fixing up Bridget! The future has gotten brighter now since things are getting better when we go out to eat, and Bridget is no longer saying KFC stands for Kentucky Fried Cruelty. #Sophie the Otter ~ Hallelujah! You saved the day, now you taught PETA many lessons! Bridget Emily Spotlow-Garbiel, you just met your match. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #David Spotlow-Garbiel #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Can I join you guys? #Tariko Kirochu ~ Of course you can, Reicheru! Negative Trivia *IIDNA stands for "Italian Identity DNA". It was created in 2012, and as of November 2, 2013, it became worldwide. In the United States, the initials are IDNAUSA, and the name is "Identity DNA of the United States of America". *IIDNA is the rival of PETA, does better than PETA. *Each IIDNA staff member has at least one copy of Pokemon X or Y, depending on the genders. The male staff own Pokemon Y, and the female staff own Pokemon X, if the staff member does not have either of the games yet. XBOX One (7200 points) Positive Negative Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel (Past the corruption by PETA) (7360 points) Positive (Before IIDNA) Negative (Before IIDNA) #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Your family and my mom and Kenji are upset to, all the d*** effort was nothing! Now the nation of Japan knows I hate you) #Giuseppe Todaro #Sophie the Otter ~ Please stop being a member of PETA. Your family should agree with me. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ F*** you, you are annoying, a gothic wannabe, If I play Pokemon, I d*** well please, you're not my mother, or my aunt, and I will do regardless of, what you say! PETA MUST LEAVE NINTENDO ALONE! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: STOP BEING A B****CHY BRAT! I DO WHAT I DO! IF I PLAY POKEMON! I F***ING PLAY IT! AND I PLAY SONIC! I PLAY IT! STOP P***ING OFF MY SON! I DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW YOUR PETA S***! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, FIRE, FIRE, BANG, BANG!) #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe #Marilou the Otter Team Fortress 2 (7530 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This game is f***ing hilarious and funny! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Best, Z-rated game ever!) #Kenji Kawata Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ CRY SOME MORE?! THE CREATORS OF THIS HORSES*** FEST SHOULD CRY SOME MORE! I GOT TROLLED WITH MY SIBLINGS AND 3 OF MY COUSINS BY SATOKO AND HER FRIENDS! Sonic the Hedgehog (7710 points) Positive #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I love Sonic, My favourite is Shadow) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ NO, NO, NO! THIS IS VERY WRONG! SEEING THOSE CUTE LITTLE CRITTERS GET CAPTURED BY AN EVIL SCIENTIST NAMED DR. EGGMAN AND TURNED INTO EVIL ROBOTS JUST BREAKS MY HEART! IT'S SO NOT ACCEPTABLE! THEY DESERVE TO BE FREE! HUMAN-LIKE ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN THIS CRUEL SERIES, TOSHIO SAMO, YOU BETTER STOP USING THOSE THAT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG PLUSH DOLL OR ELSE! Pokemon series (7900 points) Positive #Toshio Samo #Tariko Kirochu #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I liked the series since I was about 3, the first game was PMD: Blue Resuce Team, which broke, I play Pokemon X and Y now! #Sophie the Otter #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: Just because I am Reicheru's opposite doesn't mean I dislike Pokemon, I love Pokemon, I'm an otaku!) #Toshio Kisho Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ This is wrong! animals do not belong in this cruel series and anime, Pokemon fighting to the death just breaks my heart, not only that, they are promoting animal violence among children! Noragami (8100 points) Category:Lists